


Pendent's Promise

by TwinVax



Series: Critrole Stories [65]
Category: Critical Role (Web Series)
Genre: Canon Compliant, Drabble, Gen, Near Future, Nebulous Timeline, kegs promise is real, this damn pendent
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-31
Updated: 2018-12-31
Packaged: 2019-10-01 02:25:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 402
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17235584
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TwinVax/pseuds/TwinVax
Summary: Keg made a promise when she gave Nott the gift. She doesn't intent to break it.





	Pendent's Promise

Keg sees the Mighty Nein again during a battle. It’s not life or death, it’s more stupid then anything, but damn if she doesn’t enjoy a good bar brawl when she’s drunk off her ass. 

It’s kinda a lie, saying she sees  _all_ of them actually. She notices who she is surprised to see is probably Jester, when she pounces on a half elf dude trying and failing to throw wall darts at people, a giant lollipop floating right behind, but she doesn’t see any of the others until light reflects into her eyes and they zero in onto the medallion she had left Nott, held in the hands of some huge asshole staring her down. 

That won’t fucking do, that was a gods damned gift to her, not for that fucking asshole to steal away, “Hey, fuck face!” she yelled, raising her weapon as she tore a path through the tavern towards them.

The asshole looked up just in time for her weapon to smack him across his fucking face, hard enough to send him sprawling onto the floor, dropping the amulet to skitter across the wood. 

Keg grabs it easily, swinging back around over to Nott as she fights off a few more people, dropping it back around Nott’s neck as she lifted her and ascended the stairs to get out of the immediate fight. She’d deal with any fucks who climbs up to get at them for this stupid fight. 

“Um, thank you?” Nott says, once Keg sat down heavily on her ass to watch down below, weapon lax in hand, holding the golden pendent in her claws with a bewildered expression. 

Keg shrugs, “Told you I’d kill anyone who hurt you. When this shit is over with, a fight I assume… Jester started? Doesn’t matter. After this, you wanna share a drink with me? I want to… hear how shit’s been with you, since I left.” 

Nott let go of the pendent, Keg staring at where it hung from her neck and rested in the middle of her chest. A remnant of someone else, a gift to a new person she wouldn’t fail to protect and keep safe this time, “Sounds alright to me. Lots of stories to tell you, and we can get fucking  _wasted_  while we talk about it because it sucks shit.”

Keg laughed, looking back down to the brawl, “Sounds good to me, man.” 


End file.
